Corney story: One Sided Love?
by Lady Four
Summary: Corey and laney broke up, and so as Grojband at the age of 17. 5 years later corey and laney has a 'project' to work together. will this project get these two lovebirds back together and the band too? R&R (i do not own the cover, its made by the amazing sallychan from tumblr and dA)
1. Chapter 1- How it all breaks (part 1)

**ummmm okay so this is my first fanfiction, i dont know if im good at writing these things but i just really wanna try, please give it a chance, if not its okay. please review**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own grojband (if i do then you would've seen corey and laney kiss more than 1 time) or any characters, accept Patricia Winters.**

**_AGES_**

**_COREY, LANEY, KIN, KON-22,TRINA,MINA,NICK- 25_**

_**WHEN BAND BROKE UP AGES: COREY,LANEY, KIN, KON- 17, TRINA,MINA,NICK-20**_

**_CHAPTER 1- HOW IT ALL BREAKS (PART 1)_**

* * *

**_COREY'S POV_**

It was a sunny day in Peaceville. Everything was nice…. Although it would be nicer if me and the band were still together. And yes the band, Grojband has broken up 5 years ago, it was all my fault actually, it started when….

**_*A REALLY LONG FLASKBACK TRANSITION*_**

Me and my band were just rocking out at peacville's annual birthday. And so we sang our new song. Its been good this past 2 years if you ask me, my band's popular in peaceville, me and laney are dating for 2 years, trina is now Katrina, kin and kim dating (I'm still not good with it but meh), Kon dating Trina, Mina's still Trina's bff and she dosen't treat mina like a slave anymore, and nick and mina are dating. And I learned how to write lyrics on my own! Well its because I have the world's greatest inspiration, my red head girlfriend, Laney Penn.

After our band finished the 3rd song the crowd chanted "GROJBAND, GROJBAND" or, "Corey is really hot!" or, "those kujira twins are totes awesome! And uber cuties!" and my LEAST favorites "whew dude laney's so hot I mean look at that body!" and "laney your such a hot babe! Nice body you got there penn! Maybe we should hang sometimes!"

I was really furious at the guys that kept looking AT **MY **LANES, and because they kept saying pervy things on lanes I screamed at the mic "hey those guys that wanna hang wit MY LANES should really hang with my fists so my fists can teach you guys a lesson or two for being such pervs to lanes!"

After saying that, awkward silence came through. Then laney grabbed me backstage, then to the closet.

"core, sweetie I know your worried and or angry about those perverts hitting on me, and I'm really flattered knowing you're worried about me, but you've gotta control it, whenever you say those you ma-" then I kissed her, which eventually turned to making out, it was really awesome it still feels like our first time. I really love my lanes, and she loves me too so I guess that's the reason.

"lanes I was only worried because I thought you won't be comfy about all the guys saying those pervy compliments, now I wouldn't like my Lanes being uncomfortable now won't we? and what kind of a boyfriend am I for letting perverts flirt with you?" "yeah…. I know….. just try to control it okay core?" "yes admiral Laney her gorgeusness!" laney giggled and blushed because of my reply, then laney asked "okay good. Lets go back on stage, I'm sure kin and kon is really finding it difficult to accompany the big crowd since we left. So lets go cutie." I kinda blush when she said 'cutie' hehe,

**_LANEY'S POV_**

When Corey and I got back on stage we saw the twins having a cheese off. Corey then dashed to kin and kon.

"WOW GUYS! I wish I've been here a while ago! So who's winning?" kin answerd with his mouth full "welf if afuaffy a fi (well it's actually a tie)" Kin answered with a muffling voice.

After Kin answered Corey looked at me then said "I change my mind I'm actually glad i wasn't here a while ago because I was with SOMEONE SPECIAL to ME!" core said in a little bit anger and sweetness, then I realized he was death glaring at those perverts that kept talking about how sexy I am…. Well its not my fault I've grown sexy with this curves this past two years right? I mean come on its mother nature's gift to me!

Any who, I got up to Corey then I kissed him deeply and he kissed me back of course, while were kissing lots of people 'awwwwed' at us and some eye rolled (probably some peeps eye rolled because some of them likes Corey or me.)

After the deep kiss I told Corey "is that enough reassurance that I only love you, and that I'll kick those pervs asses if they said those pervy things to me again?" "Well I think i need more reassurance" Corey replied with his eyebrows moving up and down.

I playfully punched him in the arm and said "I think that was enough already" I smirked at him. "Okay, okay, okay" Corey said surrendering.

Then Kon told us "*cough* ummmm sorry to break the 'love scene' here buuuut, remember we have one last song to perform?" after Core and I heard what Kon said we looked at the crowd then we stared at each other, then my blue haired boyfriend grabbed the mic. "sorry for the love scene peaceville ( when corey said that some most peeps said its okay, but some still eye rolled, damn what is it with eye rolling!?) to make it up to all of you here is counting stars!" **_(A/N: Don't own)_**

After hearing what Corey said we ran to our respective instruments then we started playing counting stars.

* * *

***SOMEWHERE IN THE VIP ROOM TRANSITION***

**_PATRICIA'S POV_**

Hmm those kids are good…. But we're looking for a soloist not a band, too bad those twins and the red hottie can't come. I mean Mr. Big Daddy only said about dealing with the blue haired boy.


	2. Chapter 2- How it all breaks (part 2)

**_CHAPTER 2- HOW IT ALL BREAKS (PART 2)_**

**_COREY'S POV_**

After rocking out at our random concert at PeaceVille park we all set up and went home.

Me and Lanes were the last one to walk home, we held our hands when we walked home. When we walked home we didn't really talk, Because I was just thinking…. Is our band gonna be a bigger hit than now? Are laney and I gonna have kids? Are we even gonna get married? Are we gonna grow old together? If we did have children what will they're names be?

While I was zoning out because of all my questions about what will happen in the future, I didn't realize that laney was calling my name the whole time.

After I realized that she's calling my name I quickly snapped out of my zoning out, my beautiful red head girlfriend asked me "Core were you just zoning out? its not like you to do that unless something's troubling you. Is there something wrong? Is it about us?" "No,no,no,no our relation is perfect, we love each other and we're happy! And we our band's popular now, so what should I be worried about, love? ehehe" I said awkwardly. But then since Laney's instincts are strong she knows there is something wrong.

Then she gave the 'spill it out face', and I can't resist the guilt of not sharing my worries to my girlfriend so I spilled it out "Okay you got me. Its just that I have so many questions in my life! Like, Is our band gonna be a bigger hit than now? Are you and I gonna have kids? Are we even gonna get married? Are we gonna grow old together? If we did have children what will they're names be?-" before I could finish she held my other hand then she told me, "Whoa Core your acting like a teen age girl, which I should be the one acting like one. Look don't worry about the future, worry about today so that if we do good today good things in the present, good things will happened in the future okay? And why are you thinking about us getting married?-" I was surprised about what lanes said to me in the last part so I stopped her then I exclaimed "What!? So you don't wanna get married with me!? I thought you'll love me till the end?" "Core, honey, look at me, I didn't mean that don't wanna get married with you, I do, I really do but we're too young for now, our parents wouldn't let us. And about the 'having children thing' of course core I do wanna have children with you someday but not now, I mean we're still virgins, and were only 17 years old. We can't support having a child. BUT that does not mean I don't wanna have a future with you. It only means we're too young and that we should wait for the right time and age. For now lets worry about how to make our relation last so that when the right time comes we can get married and have children okay?" "Okay…. Can I get a kiss?" I said with a child-like voice. "sure core" she then pecked me on my lips.

Then after our conversation Laney and I got home.


	3. Chapter 3- How it all breaks (part 3)

**_CHAPTER 3- HOW IT ALL BREAKS (PART 3)_**

**_LANEY'S POV_**

Its been a week after we threw that random concert at the park. After the concert Corey's been acting strange when we talked about how our band's gonna be a big hit someday.

After our band practice which was over till 7:47, Kin and Kon went home while I'm gonna sleep at Corey's. I sleep at Corey's when band practice ends up late.

When me and Corey were about to sleep in his room (_A/N: they won't be doing THAT okay? They're just gonna cuddle._)he said if he can go to the bathroom and so I agreed.

When Corey was in the bathroom his phone buzzes. Since I'm his girlfriend, I think have a right to check his phone, right?

When I looked at Corey's phone it says 'corey just think about it your gonna be a solo artist, a big one! And anyways isn't it that you wanna be, famous? Sure your band isn't with you, BUT atleast you can always visit them and share your fame with them. Oh please say yes Mr. BIG DADDY'S GETTING MAD! AND HE'S TAKING IT OUT ON ME!-Patricia' I looked at some other massages, almost all of it came from Patricia, and all massages is about Corey being convinced to be a solo artist.

After I read some massages, I guess it all came from some agent from the Power Amp corp. PAC is the biggest music company this generation, its run by a great musician and or actor wich is Mr. BIG DADDY. If you ever get a record deal from PAC, well you're lucky because every musician that came from PAC are the most famous and richest ones.

After I read the texts Corey came out from the bathroom. He looked at me then realized i was holding his phone.

"Laney why are looking at my phone?" "Corey, have you been offered a record deal from PAC?" he then looked away trying not to look at me.

I walked in front of him then looked at his eyes, and I'm sure he already knows what I need.

"Okay! Yes! I've been offered by PAC! But I didn't accept it because if I did I have to go away for 5 years without you guys because the deal is you guys aren't gonna come and I don't want that mostly because it means I have to LOST YOU! My only inspiration the only thing that makes me happy! And most of all I really love you! Without you I don't know what I'm gonna do!" Corey said speed talking, but I still heard everything. I was flattered from what he said about me, but as a supporting and loving girlfriend I have to let him go…. Its for him, because I know how much he wants to hit the big time.

"Core, look at me. Don't worry about us okay? This is a big opportunity. You have to take it Core, imagine what you can reach with your music! And anyways we'll always be by your side. We'll still be a band, but you know, you'll be at the same time a soloist. Here what about you and us a band in peaceville and you, you'll be a soloist on other places. The important thing is we won't forget each other. And that we still love each other even when you get famous" ,(hm…. Well I also didn't understand what I just said that much, but I guess it'll do(?)) I said in my most comforting voice, but what I said didn't stop him.

"NO LANEY NO! you know how much I love you and the band! And you know that I'm like a lost puppy without the band or you!" "Core, I know that-" I was cut off by corey "Then why are you letting me go so easily don't you love me as how much I love you?" "Core I love you for the longest time! And because I love you so much, its my job to let you go on and reach for your dreams. Because that's how I love you core, I would let you reach your dreams to make you happy (A/N:_yes I know that's super cheesy, and came from a fricken' movie somewhere and its so meaningless, but oh well, this is my first fanfic so, be nice.)_

**_COREY'S POV_**

Lanes keeps giving me soft smiles and cute faces to me so that I would accept the record deal. And I can't resist lanes, and anyways if Laney says something to me, its always for the best.

"Fine lanes…. I'll do it, I'll accept the record deal" I said I little bit coldly "Good, core. And don't worry, we can still skype anytime you want to. And the twins and I will always cheer you til' the end" lanes said with a comforting smile.

I just gave her a smile, knowing that Lanes and the twins will be at my back all the times. And because of what Lanes said, I told myself how bad could this be?

But then something popped up in my mind "Okay Lanes, for you and the twins, I'll accept the record deal. BUT promise this to me: Don't EVER fall for another guy while I'm gone okay? Don't replace me with any other guys, only I'm the one in your heart, okay?" "I promise core that I will always love you and only you." She then pecked me at my cheeks.

After that ANOTHER thing popped in my head, then I started to shake and blush a little, because of my action Laney asked me "What's wrong Core?" I then stuttered "Umm….uhhh…. I was j-just thinking.. c-can you… c-come with me at the p-prom?" I said nervously, I was nervous because I know how much Laney hates it to dress formally.

"Sure Core, Why not?" I was surprised, I mean really, so I asked Lanes why she agreed "REALLY!? I thought you hate those things!?" "Why you don't want me to come with you?" "No, no, no, no of course I want to come with you, its just that I thought you'll get mad at me and I have to comfort you just so you can go with me." "yeah well, I'll go anywhere, and wear anything just until your with me Core." "Of course I'm with you anywhere Lanes, I love you" I said with a sweet smile.

After our conversation we head back to my bed cuddling and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4- How it all breaks (part 4)

**_CHAPTER 4- HOW IT ALL BREAKS (PART 4)_**

**_COREY'S POV_**

It was prom night. I was wearing a dress shirt, dress pants, dress shoes, black coat, and an orange tie. Oh and I didn't wear my beanie and so my hair was just normal, I just combed it a little.

And I was on my way to Laney's place. I was using Trina's pinktastic **_(A/N: but he painted it dark blue and put a big logo of grojband on both sides of the car.)_**, and its because she gave it to me for my 16th birthday. And yes, she's a good person now (well she's a tad b*tch, but not much) if your thinking why she was so kind that she gave me her precious car its because she hit her head REAL hard 2 years ago in a pole while driving Mina's car, mina was okay, but Trina? Not much. When she hit her head because of the accident Katrina and Trina was fused together so she's mean and at the same time good. And she still has car though that dad bought for her as a gift for graduating in high school (its also pink, just a little bit darker). Oh and did I forgot to tell you that she has a secret crush on Kon since that dog festival? And now they're dating, weird, but I'm cool with it.

Anyways, I already arrived at Laney's house. When I knocked at the door Mr. Penn showed up behind the door.

"Corey, its nice to see you again. Please, come in." Mr. Penn said with his one hand opening the door and the other hand stretching out pointing at the living room.

"Thanks Mr. Penn" "Well anything for my future so-in-law." I kinda blushed at his statement, but its okay for me, I mean I am planning to propose to Laney when we get a little bit older, maybe around 22 years old.

I had a little chat with Mr. Penn. When we were chatting Laney's mom came down stairs and greeted me and said "Corey do you mind waiting for a little more? Laney's still getting ready." Mrs. Penn said sweetly like I was already their son-in-law, just the tought of getting married with Lanes make me blush. "Sure Mrs. Penn." "Oh by the way call me 'mom', cause I'm sure you're the one for my only daughter, Laney." "Um sure…. Mom" I said with a warm smile.

Then we heard some footsteps coming down stairs and I'm sure it was my red head girlfriend, Laney.

When she came down I saw her beautiful face and dress, Her dress reached the floor. She was wearing a green, strapless, glittering dress with a black ribbon tied around her waist, and the right side from below her waist till the end of the dress was cut open showing her flawless skin on her legs. She was wearing red lipstick making her mouth pop up a little, black eye shadow, mascara and eyeliner. Her hair was normal but with more volume, she probably used a hair sprayer. She was just so… so… well… I think words can't express how beautiful she is, all I can say is….WOW!

**_LANEY'S POV_**

I saw Corey drooling over me. I'm flattered of how my looks made Corey drool, but we have a prom to attend to.

I walked over Corey and shut his mouth. "Close your mouth Core you might catch a fly." **_(A/N: I dunno how to say that correctly but, you know…. I just wanna put it in there.)_** I said seductively. When Corey heard what I said he snapped out of it then blushed.

"Well its just… DAMN GORGEOUS!" Corey blurted out, and because of that I blushed. Then suddenly we lean in closer to each other so we can kiss. And suddenly we didn't realize but we were making out.

"*cough*" I heard my dad cough, and now I see why he did that. Its because Corey and I are making out in front of my parents. When Corey and I realized what we were doing, we quickly broke apart blushing furiously. Then an awkward silence came through

"Okay, that was a little awkward." My dad said while scratching the back of his neck, my mom nudge him.

"Anyways, I think you kids better be going now, its already 7:45, and your prom starts at 8:00." My mom reminded us.

When Corey heard what my mom said he ran to the door, open it then he bowed while his left hand was stretching out and said "After you mi Laney." I walked to the door and stopped at Corey and said, "Why thank you Corey, your such a gentleman." I said in some kind of a british accent.

**_COREY'S POV_**

Before Lanes and I go outside, Lanes' parents shot us something. When we realized what it was we both blushed furiously.

"Ummmm…. Mom, Dad what's this for?" Lanes asked her parents while pointing at the condoms they gave us.

"Well you see me and your mother did our first at our prom night, so we thought you two would like to do it at YOUR prom night too." I was shocked. I mean Laney's parents is actually allowing us to…um… you already know what the 'word' is, right?

"Whoa! You're actually letting us…. You know…. Do IT?" I asked a little bit…. Exited….. (_what!? I was happy I had a permission to do it with my Lanes okay?! – Corey) _

"Well of course we're letting you to do it, I mean its what teens these days do, right?" "And anyways we read Laney's diary yesterday and found out that you two always wanted to do it. So if me and her mom did it, why not let you two do it too?"

"DADDY!" lanes blurted out. "Its okay lanes, I wanna do it with you too" I said blushing.

"Okay run along now you two love birds and have fuuuuun~" Laney's parents said in unison.

**_*TO THE PROM TRANSITION*_**

**_LANEY'S POV_**

We arrived at the prom, which is being held in PeaceVille high gym. Then we heard Kin and Kon call us from the other side of the gym"*whistle* were here love birds!"

We walked through the crowd holding hands to get to the buffet table, which is where Kin and Kon were with their dates, Kim and Trina. And also they were with Carrie and Larrie (**_A/N: yeah Carrie and Larry are dating.). _**"So haw are you two doing?" Larry asked.

"Better than the two of you." Corey said to Larry with pride. "Hmp, you wish." Larry said crossing his arm.

"UGH! ARE WE LIKE GONNA DANCE OR NOT! COREY AND LANEY'S HERE ALREADY! WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!? LETS JUST DANCE. KON AND I HAVE A CROWN TO SANTCH!" we all looked awkwardly at trina while she just gave us a 'whatever look'.

"Not if we get it first." A very familiar vice said. We turned around and saw Mina with Nick.

"MINSKY!" "TRINA!" Mina and Trina squealed while running to each other hugging.

"*cough*" I heard my blue haired boyfriend clear his throat so he can catch my attention. "yes Core?" I asked.

Then Corey bowed while holding my hand and kissing it. A slow dance song was played.

"May I have this dance, Mi Laney?" she asked like a little gentleman. "You may Corey Riffen, you may." "UGH! FINE, you guys are the most romantic couple in the universe! Will the two of you just dance already!?" Kim said giving Kin a glare, maybe Kin's not that romantic at her at all.

Before I lecture Kin of why he's not romantic to Kim, Corey dragged me to the dance floor. When we were at the dance floor Corey Grabbed my waist, the I grabbed his neck. Then we began our slow dance.

"I love you Lanes, and that will never change." "Promise, Core?" "Promise. How about you? Do you promise me that when I'm gone you'll never stop loving me?" "I promise."

**_COREY'S POV_**

After Laney and I promised that we'll love each other even though I'm going away for 5 years. We kissed with full of passion, and as always, I feel those sparks fly and fireworks and beautiful singing around us when we kiss like this.

**_*COOL PROM TRANSITION*_**

After the DJ played some more songs that we can dance to, Nick Mallory showed up in the stage with Mina. **_(A/N: Nick and Mina are the hosts for the prom, and yes Mina got hercourage to do things like this, and they're also dating.)_**

They asked for all the prom attendees to gather around the stage.

"Okay now then, Nick Mallory's proud to announce who the prom king and queen is, which is…." "MEEEEEEE!" Trina squealed. All the students that attended the prom looked at her with a 'seriously?' look.

"Trina, sorry to disappoint you, but you and Kon aren't the prom king and queen, sorry." Mina apologized.

"*groans*…. Its….okay" Trina's face fell down. "It's okay Trina, for me you're the most beautiful queen. And you're so beautiful that you don't even need a crown!" Kon said comforting Trina. "Awwww, that's so sweet Konnibear!" Trina then smooched Kon. While Trina smooched Kon Laney, Larry, Carrie and I were grossed out while Kim is hitting Kin on the head with her hand bag (probably because Kin isn't romantic unlike her twin brother, Kon.)

"Okay now. Nick Mallory is proud to announce that this year's prom king and queen is…." Before Nick can finish his sentence, a spotlight lit on Lanes and i.

"Corey Riffin, and Laney Penn." Lanes and I just stood there frozen, I mean we didn't expect this at all.

The crowd pushed us on stage since we were still REALLY shocked. "Nick Mallory and Mina Beff are proud to congratulate Little Riffin, and Laney Penn for being this year's prom king, and queen." Nick Mallory said while shaking our hands.

Lanes and I snapped out of our 'shockness' when Nick and Mina put the prom king and queen crowns in our head.

"Say cheese!" said a photo journalist of PeaceVille high. When we heard what the photo journalist said, lanes and I put on our best smile and said "Cheese!"

And after that, one last song was played. And that song was our duet 'Please come back'.


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

HEYYYYY guys. okay right now i have 3 reviews, 2 faves, and 5 followers, well that isin't so bad, its better than nothing at all.

okay now i have a question for those 2 peeps that faved my story, and the ones that followed and reviewed. as you all know i am making this future corney fanfiction where corey and laney broke up and as well as grojband. in this story they gunna make a movie and sing romantic songs to tell each other how they feel (buuuut they're pretty oblivious to it orz lol)

okay now back to my question. i have a Corney, Larrie, KinKim stories in my head and i was just asking if you guys want me to publish it and junk after this one sided love story. i know i only have like 3 peeps reading this but hey i'm just kind of eager to make a fanfictions about myOTPs.

so do you guys want me to make fanfics for those three couples(Corney, Larrie, KinKim)? (if you guys want to, tell me from the reviews, oh and if you do want too, and i started making them, they're gunna be 5% connected, did you guys understand what i said?)

if you guys have any questions about my story or about this 3 fanfics i'm planning to make, please PM me

THANKS for reading

(i am seriously gunna try to update my story, the super long and boring flashback is gunna end in chapter 6 and stuff. and spoiler alert!: there's someone getting married! (hint hint: larrie)) hahahaha spoilers LOL


	6. Chapter 6- How it all breaks (part 6)

**hiiii guys, oh and good news everyone! this is the chapter where the really really long flashback ends! yay! anyways, please review, i would really like to hear all of your opinions, if there's some things you guys can't understand with my story, then just tell it to me by the reviews or PM me and i'll answer in a flash! hope you guys like it! and thank you for those who keeps on reading this fanfic even though it kinda sucks haha! R&R (i wrote a paragraph where Nick's the one who's talking, and it kinda suck cause its in 3rd person and all, so i apologize for that.)**

**Kin: Finally! the flashback's over! it took you long enough!  
ME: Shut up! how'd you even get into our house!?  
Kin: well let's just say someone likes leaving the keys under the doormat  
Me: *throws a watermelon at kin but Kin dodged it* get out!  
Kin: okay okay! sheesh!  
Me: ooh! but do the disclaimer first!  
Kin: pff fine! Lady Four dosen't own Grojband or any character and song in it, accept for Patricia, ENJOY!**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 6-HOW IT ALL BREAKS (PART 6)_**

**_GENERAL POV_**

Its been almost half a year since Corey left for the record deal. It didn't took Corey too long to be Famous. Right now he's at the backstage waiting for his concert to start in half an hour.

He was talking to Laney using skype backstage.

**_LANEY'S POV_**

"Hey babe, I miss you." Said Corey. Right now he's backstage waiting for his concert to start and since it'll start in half an hour, he's spending that half an hour to chat with me.

"Wow, it didn't get you too long to be famous huh hot shot?" I said with a smirk. "Well what can I say Lanes? I'm too irresistible." Corey said with a pose, I just laughed at his pose.

"Well aren't you modest?" I said after I calmed down from laughing at his pose. After that we just looked at each other. I really miss Corey, sure I still talk and see him using skype but its just different when he's really here beside me.

"*sigh* you know Lanes? I really miss you and the band, and everyone else." He said in a bit of a sad tone.

"Well look at the bright side Core, at least you're famous now. I mean didn't you said that you want to be big? Well there you are now, being famous, making concerts and amazing songs!" I said in my most comforting voice, he just gave me a warm smile.

"Yeah I guess you're right Lanes, but it would've been better if-" before Corey can finish his sentence someone called him. "Yo Riffin! Your up in 5!" "Yeah yeah I know I know Patricia!" "Who's that blue?" "Oh, this is lanes she's-" before Corey could introduce me the girl pushed him out in front of the screen and smiled at me.

"Hey there Lanes! My name is Patricia! I'm Corey's manager! Wow, Corey's right! You do look hot! I wish Mr. Big Daddy gave you a record deal too!." At the first part of her sentence its all cheerful tone but at the part where she wishes I was given a record deal it's a sad tone. **_(A/N: lets just say Corey always tells patricia how wonderful Laney is, and so since then she always wanted to meet her.)_**

"Yeah, I know, Lanes is hot right? Oh and Laney this is my naggy, pain in the ass manager Patricia. She and Trina that's fused with Katrina has the same personality." Corey said while getting up from glaring at Patricia cause she pushed him.

"I don't care Blue head! And anyways that's my job! Being a good pain in the ass manager that I am." Patricia said glaring at Corey. From how she talks to Corey and glares at him I'm sure that she is just like the new Trina.

"Mr. Riffin you're concert is gonna start now!" I heard a boy call Corey.

Corey walked away while screaming "Bye Lanes, Love you!" after Corey left his manager waved at me and gave me a warm smile. She's wearing a white polo with a black loosey tie, black leggings, black high heels and she has a short dark hair, and she has big dark eyes too.

"So laney, wanna watch Corey's concert live?" "Um yeah sure…. Can I go get some friends to watch too?" "Sure Laney! You can watch from the skype, kay?" "Okay." After that, I grabbed my phone and called everyone, the twins, newmans, Trina, Mina and Nick.

**_*AFTER COREY'S ROCKING CONCERT*_**

**_COREY'S POV_**

After rocking out at my concert, Patricia called me and said that she was in the VIP and that Laney and all of my friends watched my concert using skype.

I was about to go to the VIP room to meet them. When I was on my way someone dragged me back to the stage, when I turned around I saw Chance Happening holding a mic and in front of her is a camera man.

"This is Chance Happening Live after Corey Riffin's concert! Say hi Corey." I just waved awkwardly because I was surprised, I mean I wasn't really prepared for this.

"So, Corey Riffin you are not just one of the best known singer this year but you are also a teen-age heart throb. So is there anyone you're dating?" "OH um yeah I'm dating someone, she's really beautiful! And she's also very talented like me!" I said smugly.

"Oh really? Then who is this very beautiful and talented girl you're speaking of?" before I could answer Chance's question, someone showed up beside the stage and screamed "ME! Cherry Grapestain!" "Yeah, Cherry Grape- wait what!? We even barely ta-" before I could finish my sentence, Cherry ran to me and hugged me.

"COREY! I missed you!" before I could even say that we haven't even talked to each other she kissed me! I tried to get away but there's this guy behind Chance. He's around the age of 50s, he has white hair, blue lacoste shirt **_(A/N: don't own.)_**, white dress shoes and pants. I think that guy is Mr. Big Daddy. I know that because Patricia once showed me a picture of him.

"Just kiss her back! It'll do good for your career!" Mr. Big Daddy said. Well since he's the boss, I did what he said, I made out with Cherry, its unlike how Laney's kiss though. Laney's kiss is full of passion, while Cherry is just full of…. Well… nothing actually.

"Well there you have it folks! Corey and Cherry are dating! Now here's Buzz for the weather." After Chance said that I quickly pulled off from the kiss.

"Hey Cherry, that kiss really is nothing right?" "Of course Corey! Mr. Big Daddy just paid me to date you! And anyways you're not my type. Bye! I have a photo shoot to do." After she replied my question she just walked away.

I was on my way to the VIP room to meet up with Lanes and the others while someone wrapped an arm around my shoulders, I turned to my side to look who he is and its just Mr. Big Daddy.

"Good job Corey! Dating celebrities will make you more famous! Keep up the good work, you're a keeper." "Umm well actually sir I already have a girl back ho-" I tried to tell Mr. Big Daddy that I'm already taken, but he didn't let me finish "Oooh! Look over there! There's a bunch of sexy ladies! Be right back." Wow…. For a man around his golden years he still haven't found any wife? Oh well its none of my business. Since I haven't told him I already have a girlfriend, I guess I'll just tell that to him next time.

**_*SOMEWHERE IN THE VIP ROOM*_**

**_PATRICIA'S POV_**

When Corey kissed Cherry, Laney and her friends just gasp from disbelief, EVEN ME! I mean I specifically told him before to not do stupid idiotic stuff, but now he just did the opposite of what I said.

When we saw Corey walking back at the VIP, I saw laney crying and her friends patting and comforting her from the skype. Aw poor laney, I wish I could pat and comfort her too.

When Corey finally arrived I closed the laptop that we were using for laney and her friends to see corey live (its gunna be useless since laney logged off already)

When Corey came to me I was tapping my right foot and giving him my 'disappointed look'

"Um what's up with you? Why are you giving me your disappointed look? Did I do something wrong?" after that I just lose it! i punched him in the guts.

**_COREY'S POV_**

"OOF!" patricia punched me in the guts and it hurts so much! Sheesh I can never imagine for a girl like her to be THAT strong.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" I yelled at her, I mean what the hell did I do anyways? "WHAT WAS **_THAT_** FOR!?" then she hit me in the head and it almost hurt as much as her punch in my guts.

"RIFFIN! You do realize LANEY -your girlfriend- was watching your concert! And she saw YOU kissing Cherry Grapestain! Do you know how THAT feels!? Imagine your girlfriend being kissed by another boy!" and it sunk down to me…. I kissed a girl that isn't LANEY!

"B-but, Cherry was the one that kissed me!" "Um, yeah I know but YOU KISSED BACK YOU BIG DINGUS!" "Look, I only kissed her back because Mr. Big Daddy told me so!" "First of all, WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO WHAT MR. BIG DADDY SAID!? YEAH SURE HE'S THE BOSS BUT ATLEAST THINK OF HOW IT WILL EFFECT YOUR RELATION WITH LANEY YOU DINGUS!" "Because he said it'll do good for my career?" I replied with fear, I can already see the anger in Patricia's eyes. Sometimes she is just so much scarier than Trina.

"Look Corey, you shouldn't have done what Mr. Big Daddy said! Yeah sure it'll do good for your career, but remember that there's a girl waiting for you back in your hometown, I mean do you know how much it hurts letting the ones you love go for their own good then kiss some famous celeb? You hurt laney's feelings Corey. I saw her crying, I saw the sadness in her eyes even though its just from skype."

Patricia said that to me eye-to-eye. I let it sink in me for a little, and she was right. I've been famous for half a year only and I already kissed a girl that isn't lanes, WOW corey you are just the dumbest and worst boyfriend.

"You're right Patricia…. I'm sorry." "Don't say that to me, say that to laney." She said patting my back. Sometimes I don't know if Patricia's good or bad.

"Please come back, Please come back my life without you ain't worth ja-" i heard my phone ring "Oh, hey look Laney texted you." Patricia took my phone out of her pocket (I give my phone to her or to some of the staff if I have a concert to do.)

When Patricia read the text, her face fell down like it was gonna reach the floor. "Why? What does the text says?" I asked her in a worried tone.

"Umm, I think you should find out by yourself." Even before she can give me my phone, I grabbed it from her hand, when I read the end of the text, my face fell down 'Corey, we're over!' when I read those 6 words I felt tears stream down my eyes. After whimpering from Laney's text for 5 mins, I whipped my tears then grabbed Patricia by the collar then I ran outside to get my car outside.

"Dude, where the hell are we going!? The paparazzis wanna interview you man!" Patricia yelled at me while we ran through the paparazzis.

"We're gonna go back to Peaceville and I'm gonna apologize and get back together with Lanes!" I replied to her. She just shrugged and said "Fine by me."

**_*COREY'S DEAD MEAT TRANSITION*_**

* * *

**_PATRICIA'S POV_**

"YO, PATRICIA WERE HERE! WAKE UP!" I heard Corey waking me up by shouting and shaking me. "I'm awake already you DINGUS!" I yelled at him while I also punched him in the gut.

When we got out of our private jet, Corey dashed out to the airport like he was chased by hundreds of fans…. Oh wait, he is being chased by hundreds of fans haha.

While Corey was being chased by his crazy fans, there's this pretty pink haired girl with a guy that has a red bandana around his head facing the fans with a scary face. When they faced them lots of people from the fans said; "OMG! Its Trina Riffin, eek!" "OH no she's here! Lets get outta here!"

"Sis! Thank you! You don't know how thankful I am!" Corey thanked the pink haired girl which I think is his sister. When Corey thanked his sister, she just walked in front of him and punched him…. I have a good feeling Corey's sister and I are gonna be good friends.

"WHAT THE HELL TRINA! WHY'D YOU PUNCH ME!?" Corey yelled at his sister. "Look Corey, I love you little bro. BUT YOU BROKE LANEY'S HEART! I MEAN FOR ROCKLYMUS' SAKE! YOU AND LANEY ARE ENGEGED BUT YOU STILL HAD THE STRENGHT TO KISS SOME OTHER GIRL!?" Trina screamed at Corey with anger.

"WHOA what!?" I exclaimed while I ran to Corey and his sister. "You and laney are NOT just dating, you two are enganged!? Dude you really messed up!" I said when I faced Corey and slapped him in the face.

"YEAH! What she said!... wait who are you again?" Trina asked me. "Oh, sorry I haven't introduced myself. My name is Patricia, I'm Corey's manager." I introduced myself and shaked Trina's hands.

"Oh okay, um my name is Trina Riffin, Corey's sister. If my dingus of a brother is hard to manage, I'm already the one that's gonna apologize now." She said sweetly. "You know Trina, I think we'll be good friends." I said to her smiling.

"Um Patricia, did we come here to make friends with Trina or are we gonna go to Laney and apologize?" Corey said with a cold tone.

"My name is Kon, one of Corey's buds and Trina's boyfriend. And Corey's right guys, laney's really heart broken, Corey needs to talk to her right now."

"Um, yeah sure Kon, but where is Laney?" I asked Kon, but instead Trina's the one that answered my question. "She's at Carrie's, when Carrie saw how hurt Laney was, Carrie thought that what if she cut her self or do something stupid like those broken hearted girls in the movies, so Carrie said that she and larry can look after her at her house for the night."

"Then let's go to Carrie's!" Corey commanded us, and we did what he said.

**_*LOTS OF DRAMA ARE GONNA HAPPEN TRANSITION*_**

* * *

**_CARRIE'S POV_**

"UGH! What does Cherry have that I don't! I mean seriously come on, she's named after a fruit! A-and I can sing and play the guitar so much better! A- and what is up with Corey!? After he proposed to me h-he just kissed some random celebrity just because he's famous now!? I-I mean what is up with that!?" Laney complained. Since last night, Laney's been at my house with me and Larry (Larry volunteered to go with with me, he thinks that I can't handle taking care of Laney all by myself, and anyways, Larry and Laney are like brothers and sisters, so they really care about each other too.)

"There there sis, you are so much better than Cherry. And yes,we know that Riffin is such a jerk." okay that was a total lie (well the thing about laney being better than cherry isn't a lie though) I know that Riffin isn't like that kind of guy, and larry and I know about this MR. BIG DADDY THING. We heard what that old goop said about that Corey should make out with cherry thing when chance happening shot Corey and Cherry's make out session (its funny and weird that only Larry and I heard that). But whenever we try to tell that to Laney she just won't listen, and there's this people in the internet that knows about Corey and Laney's relationship, they keep saying that Corey did that on purpose and there was also this people that keeps saying "Riffin's a jerk, he even tried to kiss my girlfriend at the bar." "I saw Corey Riffin hitting on a girl last night." *sigh* this is sometimes what celebreties get from having some haters in the internet (do you guys get what I'm saying here?)

"I don't know Laney, what if Corey really didn't even like the kiss?" Larry asked Laney trying to defend Corey. "Seriously Larry!? Corey and Cherry didn't kiss! They WERE MAKING OUT! a 'kiss' and 'making out' is different okay!? And if Corey didn't like making out with Cherry, then he should've pushed her off!" Laney said with rage, while Larry just held up his hands surrendering.

After some moments, my phone rang, and to my surprise it was Corey. "Um, excuse me, I have to take this call, be right back." I said dashing out from my room to the kitchen, if Laney knew that Corey's the one who called me, she would've probably have a meltdown and throw my phone through the window.

"What do you want!?" I said to Corey through the phone. "Seriously Carrie? No 'HELLOs'?" "Just get to the point Riffin." "Okay okay sheesh. Anyways i'm almost at your house, I need to speak with Lanes." "Whoa wait what!? You can't just barge in my house and confront Laney! She'll kick your ass! Give her more time!" "Too late, I'm already in front of the house." And after he said that, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I heard Larry scream from my room.

"AAAH!" I heard a girl scream- wait it was actually just Larry screaming like a little girl. I ran out of the kitchen then headed to the living room where I saw Larry and Corey.

"Corey what're you doing here!?" Larry asked Corey "I'm here to talk to Laney, where is she?" Corey replied. Just after when Corey asked where Laney was, we heard footsteps coming from my room, and I'm sure it was Laney. Oh man, this is gonna be a long day.

**_LANEY'S POV_**

I heard someone scream from downstairs so I ran out of Carrie's room.

When I got downstairs I asked who was the person at the door, but I don't think they need to tell me who it is.

There I saw in front of larry, is the guy that broke my heart, Corey. When I saw him I just simply ran back upstairs.

But when I was almost at Carrie's room someone carried me on his shoulder, and it was Corey.

"Let me go Corey!" I yelled at him while hitting his back "NO! not until you talk to me!" he simply yelled back.

"You two, stop this right now!" we heard a very loud voice, and to our surprise it was Larry, behind him was Carrie. When we looked at Larry, it gave us chills to our spine, I've never seen him this serious and angry before.

"Can the two of you PLEASE talk like civilized people, and Corey please let Laney down." Larry said a bit calmer this time, and after what he said Corey and I nodded and Corey let me go.

"If the two of you want, all of us can go to Belchies and talk this whole thing out." Carrie suggested. At first all of us just looked at each other for a while, then we all agreed.

**_COREY'S POV_**

We all went outside to go to Belchies. When we were already outside, we saw Mina, Trina, the 2 sets of twins, Nick and Patricia.

"SO! Are the two of you okay now?" Patricia, Mina and Trina asked in unison, hm it seems like they're getting to know each other very well. Before I can answer them Larry spoke up "Well actually guys we were all just settling to go at Belchies so that Laney and Corey could fix they're problem." When Larry said that all of them gave us a frown, then the girls looked at me coldly.

"Its complicated." We heard Laney said while crossing her arms and looking at the ground. I feel like a total jerk right now just seeing Lanes like this.

"So you guys are gonna go to Belchies?" Kon asked uthe four of us (Corey, Laney, Larry, Carrie) and we just nodded "Can we go with you guys? We didn't have breakfast or lunch today." Kon said with pleading eyes "Yeah sure, whatever." Laney said with a depressed tone.

With what Laney said, we all headed to Belchies.

**_*TO THE BELCHIES TRANSITION*_**

**_COREY'S POV_**

When we arrived at Belchies we all took our seats, Carrie, Larry, Kim and Kin sat together, Mina, Trina, Kon, Nick and Patricia sat together, while Lanes and I sat together, and I think me sitting with Lanes bothered her.

"Guys, why is it that Corey and I are alone sitting together in one table?" Laney asked with a cold tone "Well its for the two of you to concentrate on what the two of you are going to talk about." Mina simply answered while raising her eyeglasses. When Mina answered Laney looked at me then she sat on her chair and she just rolled her eyes.

When I was about to take a seat, someone called me from across the table, it was Kin. When he got my attention he whisper-shouted "Good luck, you'll need it." with what Kin said I got all more nervous than ever.

When we got our food, all of us weren't really in a comfortable moment. All of them were looking at Lanes and I, I guess they want to see us made up or something, believe it or not I want everything back to normal more than anyone here, just seeing Laney angry and upset to me make me feel like I'm dying inside.

"So…." I heard Lanes speak, which caught my attention "How was your little _make out _session with cherry grapestain? Was it better than our's?" Laney said with cold tone while staring daggers right into my eyes which sent chills to my spine.

"Lanes-" I was cut off by Lanes' hand on my mouth "Corey, don't you dare call me by that name." she said firmly and I just simply nodded in response. "Laney…. I didn't like the kiss with Cherry Grapestain, its was nothing like your kiss!" I said with a pleading tone hoping that Laney would forgive me, but to my dismay, she didn't forgive me by what I said.

"Corey Riffin if you didn't like Cherry kissing you then why'd you kiss back?! I would've forgive you if SHE is the one that kissed YOU! BUT NOOO you still kissed back even though you know that you already have a fiancé waiting for you!" she said hitting her fists on the table, and there I saw Laney crying and at the same time I saw the full rage mixed with sorrow that is in her eyes, I feel like a monster for bringing this side of Laney. And at the same time I was shocked at what she said, she was right I DID kissed back, but its still didn't mean nothing, so right now I'm willing to show that to Laney.

"I only kissed Cherry because Mr. Big Daddy said it'll do good for my career!" I shot back to Laney while I also stand up looking her eye-to-eye, and now and then I regret I said that cause it only made the situation worse. I can still see the dried tears on her cheeks but not just that, I also saw that her eyes has no more sorrow in it, but instead I only saw anger.

"So…. You kissed her just because your boss said it'll do good for your career?" Laney asked a bit calmer this time, at first I looked at our friends and the other people and employees that's staring at us, whispering things about what's happening between Lanes and I right now.

When I looked back at Laney she was staring daggers at me, I don't know how to answer her question "ANSWER ME COREY RIFFIN!" Laney yelled at me. I can't think of anything to get out of this, I just want things to be normal again. But to be honest, I DID kiss cherry just because my boss said it'll do good for my career.

"Yes.." I answered while looking at Laney, her reaction from what I said was like she saw a monster, well I think I already am a monster because of what I've done.

**_LANEY'S POV_**

I was disappointed and surprised from what Corey had just said. It makes me feel like his fame is more important than me.

"Corey Riffin…. I let you go to reach your dreams, not to kiss some other girl in national television, I gave my trust to you but you just threw it away…. And now I don't know if I can give it to you again…. You said that you'll reach your dreams for us, for ME, there's so many ways you can do that, why do you have to kiss another girl and break my heart to do that?" I told Corey while tears are forming in my eyes all over again.

Corey just stood across the table, his mouth open. I looked around us and I see lots of people staring at us and whispering things about us. Right now, I don't think I can face Corey right now.

**_COREY'S POV_**

I don't know how to respond to Laney's words, I just stood there with my mouth open. Laney looked at the people that kept staring at us.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" I tried to apologize to Laney but she just ran away, I tried to chase her but someone stopped me.

**_KIN'S POV_**

All of us saw of how Laney and Corey's 'talk' goes, at first we were just watching them, but at some moments we want to butt in but Nick, Mina and Trina would stop us and say that it still wouldn't help and that its none of our business.

When we saw laney run away Carrie and all the other girls and Corey chased her, but us boys chased Corey and stopped him.

When Corey turned around to see us, he simply yelled "Let me go! I need to speak with Lanes!" then after that Corey just kept on calling Laney's name and saying sorry to her even though she's not there (thank goodness chance and buzz isn't around)

Me and my brother Kon can't hold Corey anymore, he keeps on struggling and even hitting us just so he can get out, good thing Kon's muscular that he lasted for a while.

After about 10 mins Corey got tired too and he just sat on the ground. When he sat on the ground he started crying.

"I didn't mean to…. I love Laney…" we heard Corey said while he took a ring from his pocket. We suspect that the ring that Corey's holding is his and Laney's engagement ring.

We comforted Corey by patting his back. While we were comforting him Kon started crying.

"Kon, why are you crying?" I asked my brother "B-because if Corey and Laney's not a thing anymore, t-then G-grojband isn't!" Kon said in between tears. After I realized what Kon had just said, I started crying too.

"Is that true Corey?" I asked Corey, he simply replied with a nod. "So that means no more gigs, no more Laney, no more crazy adventures, no more inventions, no more Rocklympus legends, no more cheese, no more music…. No more Grojband?" Kon said while wiping his tears

"Yeah guys…. No more Grojband…. To be honest…. Grojband was gone 6 months ago." Corey said looking at us with sorrow and guilt in his eyes, not only did Corey lose Laney, but as well as Grojband.

**_LARRY'S POV_**

I saw how Corey took all 'this' situation. I feel really bad for him, if Carrie left me, I'll be probably doing what he's doing right now, maybe even worse.

"Look little Riffin, Nick Mallory knows how you feel, you know, being left by a girl you love-" Nick mallory stated, and of course all of us were…. Well, surprised, I mean we all never expected for a guy like Nick to be rejected, because we're all surprised me and the guys accept Nick blurted out in unison "YOU DO!?" Nick just stared at us.

"Well yes, Nick Mallory's got through that point with Mina Beff, Nick Mallory and Mina Beff were young and Nick Mallory tried to ask Mina Beff out but sadly Mina Beff broke Nick Mallory's heart That time because mina Beff's afraid Trina Riffin would get angry at her, but that was in the past, Trina Riffin changed and now Mina Beff and Nick Mallory can be together now." Nick Mallory said in his usual chill tone, after he's little 'summary' we all just oh-ed.

"As Nick Mallory was saying." Nick said while getting down beside the twins and Corey, he first patted patted Corey then said something really deep.

"Since all the people all over the world- well accept for us and some other people in peaceville- knows that you Corey and Cherry are the ones dating and not you and Laney, you and Cherry have to act all sweet towards each other in international TV! It'll be all over in all channels that exists, so that means Laney will have to see it, it may seems like Laney's just watching a movie where you and cherry are the leading lady and man, but no. You and cherry have to 'real date date' which is different from just a leading lady and leading man in the movies and or tv…. So…. Laney will have to see you kissing, cuddling, flirting and loving-" Nick was cut off by Corey blurting out; "FAKE love!" then Nick continued "Yes, yes but it'll seem like real love- cause that's how show business works- which will lead to Laney getting heartbroken, because everyone knows that Cherry is your girlfriend, and not her, while she's the one that you REALLY love." I didn't get what Nick said, but I did understood some of it.

After Nick said those, I sat down with them on the ground and patted Corey back.

"what Nick just said is true, it will lead to Laney not being 'your Lanes', instead of being the fierce, sassy, uptight and kind girl that you've met, she'll be a heartbroken corrupted girl." I said trying to help too…. But I don't know if that helped.

**_COREY'S POV_**

After hearing what they said, I just don't know what to do right now. All I know is that…. I Love Laney…. I always will, even if she don't love me back….

**_*END OF A REALLY CHEESY DRAMATIC AND LONG FLASHBACK (FINALLY!)*_**


	7. its not one sided

**hi guys, Lady four here! this chapter is just about how the guys told Corey and Laney the surprises, that just might change their status. so that's about it, sorry if ya'll think this chap is useless and all, really sorry. Trina dod the disclaimer pls! (Dear readers, please read the author's note at the end of this chap thx.)**

**Trina: UGH AS IF THEY'LL THINK YOU MADE ME AND GROJBAND! ITS ALREADY COMMON SENSE THAT THIS IS JUST A-  
ME: NEVERMIND! i'll do it instead sheesh. I do not own grojband or any character and songs that'll be used, only mr big daddy, Patricia, Charlotte and Adrian. ENJOY!**

* * *

**_COREY'S POV _**

So I guess that's about it! that is how Laney and I broke up and as well as grojband.

I have no idea how Laney got famous within just 3 months, but I guess I can't blame her, she is talented. That's one of the reasons I love her, even though we're not together anymore, my love for her never really changed, I still love her even though its been 5 years already.

But Laney and I aren't just the only famous people. All of our friends like Nick, Mina, Trina, Kon, Kin, Kim, Konnie and Larry and Carrie are famous too! Laney and I became famous singers and actor/actress, Kin became a scientist, and he plays at the theatre too, and he also act at some soap operas and some blockbuster movies and he and Kim got married just 4 months ago, Kon became a Basketball player and a commercial model and he and Trina got married 2 years ago, Nick and Mina got married 3 years ago and became great lawyers and Nick also became a model at the same time, Trina on the other hand is also a Model. While the newmans is… well… Newmans… I mean, their band got a record deal 4 years ago, and now their songs are at the top charts, but Laney's songs and as well as mine are still the best.

I was just sitting on the sofa in my room. I took out a ring in my pocket, its was Lanes and I's engagement ring. Every now and then, whenever I look at the ring, I can't help but cry. But what I'm confused about is that Laney didn't give me back the ring…. Hm, maybe she threw it or something…. But I wish she didn't…. oh who am I kidding? Of course she threw it, my love for her is just one sided anyways.

**_LARRY'S POV_**

Me, Kin, Kon, and Nick are at Corey's house. We came to he's house because we have A BIG SURPRISE for him!

When we got to Corey's room, we saw him crying and looking at 'the' ring…. Again…. Since that day they broke up, he's been acting like this! Well atleast he wasn't like that first 2 months of their brake up…. Don't even ask what happen from the first 2 months of their brake up.

"Seriously dude!? You still carry that around you?" I heard Kin tell Corey while also sitting beside him.

"I can't help it Kin…. I just love Laney too much…." Corey said whipping his tears away.

We all sat beside him. We tried to cheer him up first before we tell him the big surprise. From now, our cheering up kind of work. After about 15 mins, we finally decided to tell Corey the big surprise.

"I think its time to tell Corey the big surprise guys." Kon said looking at us, while Kin and Nick just nodded.

"Um… what surprise?" Corey asked us with a questioning look.

"Well…." I trailed off while Corey's one eyebrow's slowly raising up, then finally I told the surprise.

" I proposed to Carrie and she said yes…. And…. We want you to be our bestman Corey. So…. You in?" I told Corey.

"WOW! Really?" Corey asked in disbelief "Really" I said with a nod.

"hell yeah I'm in!" Corey said while raising his hands up in the air with glee.

"And that's not the only surprise little Riffin." We heard Nick said, while Corey just gave him a questioning look.

"Nick and Mina Mallory want you to be one of the godfathers to our first child, Nicky." Nick said pointing to Corey.

"Awsome!" Corey said with glee. But then his expression changed from happy to sad.

"What's wrong Corey?" Kin asked with concern.

"Well… I kind of envy you guys… since ya'll got married and now Nick and Mina's having a child… while me… I don't have Laney… you know… getting married and having children would've happen to me Lanes years ago… but then-" Corey was cut off because Kon kinda punch him in the guts… hard.

"Seriously Corey? We were all having fun, don't ruin the mood dude!" Kon told Corey with a worried, and mad expression.

"Okay okay sheesh, punching me in the guts wasn't really necessary ya know?" Corey said rubbing softly the part where Kon punched him.

And with that, we all had fun watching TV.

**_COREY'S POV_**

AWSOME! I get to be a bestman and a godfather!

While me and the guys were watching tv, someone knocked at the door

"Its open!" I screamed to the door while still sitting on the couch. And with what I said, the door opened, showing my manager Patricia, my sister Trina and her bestfriend Mina.

"Hey Corey! We have a good news!" Trina yelled with joy while running to me giving me a sibling hug.

"T-trina! C-cant b-breathe!" I told Trina while gasping for air, and she quickly let go of me and said sorry.

"So…. What's the good news?" I asked a bit too exited, this day just keeps on getting better and better.

"Well… remember when you said you don't wanna do some action movies for a while and you want to do some bit of romantic movies for once?" Patricia asked while walking to me and Trina, followed by Mina.

"Yeah, so?" I asked Patricia, but instead I was answered by Mina.

"Well we got you a romantic movie starring you and… well… we kind of forgot who the leading lady was, but they did say that she loves music too! And that she's just as famous as you are!" Mina said with a cheerful tone.

"AWSOME!" I said with joy. Then there was a moment of silence.

Then finally Kon spoke up "Soo… is that why the 3 of you drove from Laney's house to here? You know, you guys could've just called us or texted us you know?" when I heard Laney's name, I frowned a little and I feel broken again, but I didn't show it because I didn't want to break the happy mood. You see Kon, Kin, Mina, Nick, Trina, The newmans and also Patricia are still intouched, but they just never let the two of us see each other.

I remember when they would always say that Laney feels the same way, and that she's just too scared to confess, but I never believed it, because I think that they're just saying that to me to make me feel better.

**_TRINA'S POV_**

When Kon asked us why we drove all over to Corey's house to tell him about his new project while we can just text and or call him, I slapped him in the face.

"Konniebear! Are you saying that we should've just called Corey and junk!? Cause that was like totes not the only reason we drove all over here to tell him that you know?" I yelled at Kon.

"I'm sorry Queencess Trina!" Kon pleaded. "What WAS the other reason anyways?" Kin asked.

"Me and Minsky just want to see our husband okay!?" I yelled at him.

From what I've just said they all oh-ed and Konniebear said I love you to me then kissed me.

"Anyways, I think the three of you should be going now, Larry has to spend the most of his 3 months having freedom!" Kin told us. "What do you mean?" Patricia asked Kin.

"Well, DUH! Larry's wedding is in 3 months and he needs to spend the most of it!" Kin said while he raised and shaked his hands . while Patricia just hit him in the head.

"You ding dong! A bachelor's party is BEFORE the day of the wedding! Not before 3 months from it!" Patricia said while rolling his eyes.

"Yeah guys, we don't have to celebrate my bachelor's party NOW." Larry said crossing his arms.

"Okay okay we won't do the bachelor's party in this whole 3 months." Kin said while rolling his eyes and raising his hand in surrender.

"But Nick Mallory thinks that since we all boys are here now, we should all atleats have a boy's night." Nick Mallory said out of, like, nowhere.

"Hmm… yeah I think that'd be nice. Maybe we can watch a movie? What do you think Corey?" Larry suggested and asked Corey. We all turned our heads facing Corey to wait for his answer, but instead, we saw him crying.

I walked up to my little brother and patted him on the shoulders. "Come on Corey don't be all dramatic and junk!" I told him with a slight worry and anger in my voice. Its just that since he and Laney broke up, he's been acting up all like this! Even Laney!

"I'm sorry… its just… it hurts so bad sis." Corey said while whipping away his tears and looking at me. I saw the sadness and the broken person inside my brother and stuff, I know I'm not that kind of sister who give cheesy advices, but my Katrina side is heating up so I'm just gonna do my best.

"Look Corey, I know its hard, but, believe me, she still loves you. You know we hang out a lot, right? So.. whenever we hangout, you always pop out of our convo and then she juststarts crying and she would always say that she's so stupid and that its her fault… Laney still loves you Corey…" I said with full of heart… ugh I sounded dramatic, I'm turning into a softy again. But these two dork's love is just so much like a movie or something, I wonder when will it'll end.

Even though I tried my best to tell Corey that Laney still loves her, he just dosen't believe me.

While whipping his tears, Corey looked at the guys, then me.

"She dosen't love me anymore… just like what I said… its one sided… you only say that to make me feel better."

**_KIN'S POV_**

MAN… how did a cheery mood turn into a sad dramatic one?

After Corey said that he didn't believe what Trina was saying, Trina stood up and looked at Corey with coldness.

"Well…" Trina stated. Oh man I'm having the chills when she does that, how can my brother love this pink hair of fury?

"Well…if you don't believe me then… Patricia, Mina and I will be going then, we still have to attend our self-proclaimed bachelorette party for Carrie." Trina told all of us with a happy sappy cheerful tone… wait what?

After hearing what Trina said, she called Mina and Patricia's.

"Wait a minuite… why is it that you girls are having bachelorette already? I thought you said-" before I finished my sentence, Mina shuhed me.

"Trina said that me and the girls- accept Carrie and Laney – that we self-proclaim that our girl's night tonight is gonna be one of Carrie's bachelorette party, but we just entitled it like that, nothing serious." Mina told us in a matter-of-fact tone.

After Mina explained, Mina, Patricia and Trina headed out to the door to go to Laney's house, Patricia shot ud the loser sign and sticked her tongue out to us… heh… she looks like somekind of a 16 year old instead of a 27 year old woman.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Larry screamed after Patricia took of her loser sign and sticking out tongue, the response Larry got was a salute from Patricia.

After the girls left Kon screamed out something.

"Let's get this boy's party started! Woo!" Kon screamed with enthusiasm, while all of us boys just fist pumped in the air. But then Kon glared at Corey.

"Oh and Corey… I want this boy's night to be special since its also for our soon to be married friend Larry… so no emoting okay?" Kon said with a cold tone while Corey just nodded half heartedly.

"I'll try my best" was all Corey said.

And with what Corey said, we begun our boy's night, or our self-proclaimed bachelor party… hey… the girls are not the only ones who can self proclaim thing okay!?

* * *

**_LANEY'S POV_**

I was laying on my queen-sized bed, Carrie was at the sofa watching MTV, Kim was reading a magazine and Konnie's talking on the phone with her husband, Adrian, and yes she just got married a year ago, their wedding was crazy awesome! Filled with foods and even a disco ball, I saw Corey there… I was gonna talk to him so that maybe, just maybe… Corey and I can be together again, you know, starting over… I was walking at Corey that time until I saw Candy mopping away her face onto Corey's, ugh, that slut! The time I saw them making out, I cried at the girl's bathroom… the weirdest thing about those two mopping their faces onto each other was that, Corey was frowning and his eyes was open… its like he wasn't even trying… oh nevermind that, I need to get over him… but I can't agh!

I covered my face with my soft pillow, on the pillow I screamed eternally which caught my friends' attentions.

"Let me guess… Corey?" Kim asked not even looking up from her magazine, I simply answered her with a nod and a tear escaping my eyes.

Carrie quickly turned off the TV then sat down beside me on the bed, followed by Konnie.

Konnie opened her mouth dramatically, which means she'll say something with too much wisdom. I quickly covered her mouth because I don't wanna hear some of her words of wisdom for a while.

While I covered Konnie's mouth, she quickly took my hands off her mouth.

"You know…. I was just gonna ask if you have some cheese balls left in your fridge." Konnie said crossing her arms, I just simply replied to her shyly that the cheese balls that I just bought for girl's night is at the counter downstairs at the kitchen.

"Thanks, Lane-Lane." Konnie thanked me while walking out my room.

After Konnie left the room, the room became silent, its like you can hear a single needle fall down the floor. Out of nowhere Carrie said something she and girls and also the Kujira twins would always tell me.

"You know Laney… Riffin still loves you, you know?" I just groaned at her statement.

"Ugh! Carrie! Corey dosen't love me anymore okay!? After the first 2 months of our break up, he's been mopping away his face with some random chick! And anyways… its just one sided love between us.." I replied to Carrie with both anger and sorrow in my voice, but that didn't stop her, not at all.

"Laney, at the first 2 to 3 months of your break up with Corey, he's been getting drunk, writing break up songs, writing songs about you, when he was drunk at a cruise ship, he's spinning around crying and singing your name over and over, when he got tired he cried on the floor saying "I love laney, why laney why!?" AND he still kept your engagement ring and he also kept that prom picture and the photos of the two of you when you sang that song in that wedding gig." Carrie said with determination. But I still didn't believe her.

"Look Carrie, seriously? Corey getting drunk and all that stuff? I mean that is like not at all Corey! All those songs he wrote was for his new girlfriends, not me-" I was cut off because Kim butted in.

"Um the song he made was a girl with red straight hair and has a yellow barret… soo" Kim said while finally looking up her magazine and adjusting her glasses.

"YOU GUYS! You do realize Corey's girlfriend that time has a red hair and yellow barret too you know? And besides… I'm sure he threw our ring away years ago." I said while tears slowly streamed down my eyes.. when I was trying not to cry by covering my face, I felt 2 people patting my back, I slowly took off my hands on my face and saw Kim and Carrie giving 'its-gonna-be-okay-face' to me.

"Look Laney, believe it or not, Corey STILL loves you, and that will never change. That's all I've got to say." Carrie said when she stopped patting my back.

"Oh and Corey's girlfriend that time that you said she also has a red hair and yellow barret, she only dyed her hair and puts on a yellow barret just so that she can pretend that she's the one Corey was talking about that in his songs, but believe me when I say this, YOU Laney Penn, is the girl Corey was talking about in his songs." Kim said while crossing his arms and arranging her glasses like a genius scientist she is.

When I was about to object from what my friends said, the door opened loudly, and that only means Trina, Mina and Patricia came back…. With Konnie, hm, guess they saw each other while going upstairs.

"Hey guys! Where baaaack!" Patricia said with glee. Oh and yes, even though she is Corey's manager, we're still friends.

"Wait… Where's Charlotte?" Mina asked of nowhere, then we realized, she still hasn't showed up since this morning. Charlotte is my manager. I was singing a song I wrote when Corey and I broke up, then out of nowhere, Charlotte showed up and said that she's looking for a soloist that's a girl and that she's from PAC, so when the day came where I need to impress Mr. Big Daddy, I played the song I wrote which earned me a record deal from PAC…. the years has passed I took some acting workshops, so I became a soloist and an actress… So yeah that's how the Laney Penn became famous.

"I'm here!" we all heard a voice coming from my balcony, and to our surprise, it was Charlotte.

"Where'd you go man?" Patricia asked Charlotte (Patricia and Charlotte are best friends)

"Oh well you know… getting Laney a new movie." Charlotte said in a bit of a depressed tone, she's really hardworking. **(AUTHOR'S NOTE: LOL, no she's not in real life, joke! Haha XD)**

"Sooo… what kind of movie do I have to star in now? Action? Musical? Or what?" I asked Charlotte.

"It's a romantic one!" Charlotte and Patricia said in unison.

"UGH! A romantic one!?" I said while crossing my arms and putting on my grumpy face. I hate doing romantic movies, I have to kiss some strange actor that I don't really even know yet.

"I think you'll like this one" Trina said (And yes, Trina and I learned to get along and soon became friends even if she's my ex's sister.) while nudging Mina's hand, Mina just responded with a nod.

"What'd you guys plan?" I asked with one eyebrow raising. They all just giggled.

Patricia dragged me out of bed then told something to me and the girls.

"Come on lets worry about that later, right now lets have a fun time! Because someone's getting married in 3 months!~" Patricia said with glee, while shaking my shoulders. The respond she got was cheers from us.

"Oh and Laney… your gonna be a godmother to Nick and Mina's first newborn child, and my maid of honor." Carrie said stopping our cheer, while I just gave her a thumbs up, cause she told me that yesterday, she must've just forgotten that she did.

"Oh and Are you gonna be okay Laney? You just came from a 'Corey-situation-drama'?" Carrie asked me.

"I'm gonna be okay… if I suddenly cry out of nowhere, just slap me or throw a soda in my head, m'kay?" I told them with my usual chill tone, but I'm actually still sad inside because of my Corey-drama, but hey, it's a girl's night, I don't want to ruin the fun.

With what I said, they all dragged me outside, and we all got inside our cars and drove off to wherever we want to have fun.

* * *

**so that's the end of this chapter! hope you guys like it! the next chapter will be carrie and larry's wedding day, and when corey and laney finally meets. oh and please read Nixter97's story ' Battle of the bands: World tour ' its really good.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: hey guys... i've been thinking, its not that i dont want to continue this story but, do you guys really like my fanfic, or is it boring and dull? please tell me what your opinions are so that i'd know if you guys want me to continue this story. oh and sorry for late updates guys, school is just really mean to me, and the internet too... i mean like, i cant even watch black butler anymore! please review!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
